Eternal Niflheim (Doll Line)
Eternal Niflheim is a fanon doll line consisting of winter-themed characters from the Mythology Program. It ties into the TV Special of the same name and is the Mythology Program version of Epic Winter. Note: Idea originally came from Jade-the-Tiger. Story All seemed normal when the chaos with the Snow King was finally over: nope! Ancient frosty enemies of the Norse Gods have escaped from their prism in Nifelheim and now are after the children of the Gods! The enemies plunge Ever After High into another frozen world to draw out the Norse Children. Can the children of the Norse Gods save their school? Characteristics Characters are dressed in winter-themed outfits. Dolls Royals Silje Spearbringer Having a girlfriend used to cold weather, Silje has gained a slight resistance to the cold (but only if she wears the proper clothing). She wears a long reddish hooded cape with a fur lining over a set of antifreeze armour (more TBA). She has Winged-Moon and Azul-Wing with her at all times. Kaira Frey Wears bluish coloured winter themed clothing. Dayna Stormbringer TBA; colours of electric blue and orange. Hilda Stormswan Hilda is ready to relax at home but jump into battle, with a turtleneck rosebud pink shirt, a chocolate brown leather corset with swan feathers tucked here and there (but looks good), brown cargo pants with white leggings underneath, an open white ski jacket with a hood that goes down to her hips, and pink lace-up boots. She wears leather gloves as well with swan feathers at the cuffs. Her hair is in lots of braids, with feathers tucked in a few, (very Piper McLean-esque,) spilling over her shoulders and into her hood. Her jacket also has a swan design on the right side as well as thin slits for her swan wings (, which are detachable on her doll). Ronna Victorybringer Ronna wears a simple peach sweater with a white long-sleeve underneath, loose tan jeans, a rose-gold-ish knee-long trench coat with tan fur at the cuffs, bottom, and collar. She is also wearing peach boots with tan fur at the top and a small heel, a peach scarf with matching fingerless gloves, and her hair is loose down her back with a rose gold laurel crown embedded in her hair. Isabella Echthrós something with a fur coat. definitely wip Oia Iyansan Oia wears a red top with a brown breastplate and pink jeans with a brown belt. She dons a black woolly cape with a hood and brown boots. When she takes down her hood it is revealed that her hair is styled into a bun. Gunilla Fatebringer Forest Green and Baby Pink outfit Torni Thorson TBA Liv Mercybringer Liv is ready for battle in her winter outfit, carrying both Hope’s-point and Battle-crowner. She wears a padded coat with fur covering her shoulders, and gauze bandages crisscrossing underneath on her torso and neck, acting as a makeshift turtleneck shirt. She wears a fur-lined leather corset over top, which matches her fur-lined, armour-plated leather gloves, gauntlets, and boots. At her waist, she wears several overlapping belts and a leather bag which carries medical supplies that may be needed in battle. Since her tattoo is covered by her coat, Liv sports the Valkyrie wings on a long drape which hangs from her waist over the front of her baggy pants. For further protection, she wears armour plating on her upper arms and thighs. Liv completes her outfit with a dark purple cloak with a copper-toned swirl and snowflake pattern and a fur-trimmed hood. Liv’s hair is left mostly loose, with one thin braid peeking out from under her hood, decorated with hanging feathers. Her eye makeup is heavy and streaks under her eyes, dark in colour to reduce glare from the sun hitting the snow. Astral Quaking-shake Astral has her black hair in a high ponytail with white streaks through it. Her hair accessory is a peach coloured crunchie that looks frozen. In order to keep her warm, Astral wears enchanted makeup over her eyelids and nose that look like white pegasus wings. Her skin is paler then usual. Astral has black furry like armour and a frozen yellow watch. She wears a yellow skirt with grey fur that reaches up to her knees, and they hide Astral's black pants that reach up to her toenails in order to keep her warm. Astral's boots have grey fur with the heels of white pegasus wings. Her boots are also yellow. Juliet Forbeodan TBA Heather von Olympus TBA: something classy, peacock motifs with calmer blue shades Branwen Odinson Idylla Asgardian Idylla loves the cold and therefore doesn't wear too much wintery clothing. She is wearing a turtleneck knee-length dress that has elbow-length sleeves and is arctic blue with ivory snowflake and rune designs on her skirt. She also wears a golden belt with a bag of runestones and golden ballet-style shoes with ribbons wrapping around her ankle and lower leg. Her hair is in Annabeth-Chase-esque curls with an ivory beret placed on top of her head. Roybels Braelyn Warbringer TBA; colours of teal and pale blue. Rebels Belledonna El She wears her hair in a bun-tail. A long sleeve black top and matching leggings. She wears a black and grey hoodie with leather and spikes. Her boots are leather and black and are mountain climbing boots. She has several belts around her arms and waist. Her spear is with her in it's deactivated form. Blake Winter Blake wears her hair in a low braid. She wears a dark blue and teal military jacket which is mostly buttoned up. Underneath she wears a black spandex top and grey leggings with shuriken holsters on her left thigh. Belts and chains around her waist and shins. She wears her skates and black fingerless gloves. Qrow Otur Qrow's bangs are tied into a thin side rat tail and his ahoge is slightly more curled. He wears a black, ripped trench coat with a similar vest underneath. He wears black long-sleeved T-shirt and baggy black pants. He wears mountain boots. His sword is attached to his back by a belt which slings across his chest and shoulders Chain Bound Chain's right ear now has a stud earring and his hair is slightly longer. He wears a black motorcycle jacket and a grey vest underneath and is practically shirtless under the vest. He wears black pants and his mountain boots have paw-like toe caps. He has several chains slung across his shoulder and a chain wrapped around his tail with a dangling skull. The chains act as holsters for his weapon. Vali Lokasenna TBA Soren Jotnar Soren's clothing is far thinner than everyone else's, due to living in the frosty Jotunheim. He has a black, fur-lined robe, and black boots. That's pretty much all that's changed from his normal attire. Rules * While this is mainly a Norse Mythology main theme, anyone can join (if your character has a love interest, yes, they can join the fun too) * No two characters with the same destiny can join. If they have the same parent (aka siblings) they must have different destinies. * Winter themed attire only. Category:Fan Doll Lines Category:Shadows' Doll Lines